Quiz Shows
"What is the question in Vanilla?" - Fatguy on every single question Quiz Shows '''are events that happen several times during both Book of Mario 64 and Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors. With the exception of Paul's questions, the player must take part in all the quiz shows to beat the game. Due to Book of Mario's very confusing writing, these quizzes are a lot more difficult than the vanilla versions. The rules are still the same: The quiz contains seven different questions, 4 different choices (3 in Book of Mario 64), five of the questions must be answered correctly to beat the quiz without fighting: Answering three questions wrong will end the show and start a battle. This is not the case with Paul, however; answering a question wrong will cause him to simply leave without giving Mario a Star Mass. The player can try again by finding Paul a second time. Book of Mario 64 64th Competition Questions and Answers Casa Browser's second gate '''1) ''Tell me how many people are selling!?'' 3''', 4, 5 '''2) ''This is one of the three!?'' Red Shame Boys, Blue Shame Boys, Green Shame Boys 3) ''Rise intermediate input!?'' Blue Shame Boys, Red Shame Boys, Bob Beruns 4) ''There are many Goombas!?'' 2''', 3, 4 '''5) ''How many shots can be seen now!?'' 4''', 5, 6 '''6) ''Hori da, hiru!?'' Red Shame Boys, KSD Soldiers, Bob Beruns 7) ''You can see some of the cave. I do not know: What color is the earth's crust?'' Green, Purple, Red Paul's Quiz Show "KAAAAAAAAAA! Paul is the favourite of all!" Paul's Quiz Show works in a completely different way from all the other quiz shows in the series, as it is not required to progress in the main story. After beating Secition 2, Mario can find Paul through various locations in the overworld, although he seems to prefer Vila de Goomb. If Mario talks to Paul he can answer a question. If he answers correctly, Paul grants Mario a Star Mass, otherwise he will simply leave. Paul will ask the same question next time you talk to him. Paul will constantly add new questions at the end of each Section until Section 7, when all of his questions are available. It's advised to do Paul's questions constantly during the campaign as to not have to answer all of them during the endgame, as it takes a very long time to find Paul for each question. There are a total of 64 questions. The correct answer is written in bold. Section 2 (Questions 1- 30) 1)'' What is Goverman?'' Gobout, Goomaline, Goombar 2) What colors can the hammer solve first? Also, Yellow, Hall 3) What is Goverman used for? Hop, Rumors, Drowning 4) What is the color of King Pants? Blue and White, Red and Blue, Red and White 5) Which of the conflicts conflicts with Mario? Source, Things, Policy 6) How many windows are there? One, Two, Three 7) Who directed Broo Red and Blue Goomb? DK Goomba, Large Goom, The Lord 8) What color is different from Lewis Pantallona? Blue, Green, Green 9) How many members of the Goombar family are there? Four, Five, Six 10) Are you positive? Not you♡, Stars of the, Infection 11) What is the name of the mental illness in Frog City? Trust, M. T. Smarr, Bakkar 12) How many buildings were built in Koopa City? Four, Five, Six 13) A member of the brooch is shown below. Koopa? I like red, I'm scared, I'm black 14) How much money do you need to buy Koopa City? 2 coins, 4 coins, 8 coins 15) Where does Merlovle live, doing special things? Star Peak, Frog City, Casa Browser 16) What is the cop's name? Goverman, Cooperstown, Gazette 17) What is your hair color? Save us, Green, Yellow 18)'' Need to get rid of Rihanna?'' , 5, In September 19) ''Who is the oldest Koopa that always wants money?'' Koopa Krabbe, Koop Kotu, Old Sales 20) ''How many Bob Ombua Boku no Boom?'' Four, Eight, Twelve 21) ''Are the researchers at home in Colorado?'' More, Frog City, Vila de Goomba 22) ''What is the result of the Ballinadad training station?'' Our City, Caves, Untreated 23) ''What is the name of the Toad for sale?'' Merlawn, Reavph, Colorade 24) ''What about Barder, who has a star?'' Star of Rodin, Tinka, Nice fishing 25) ''Vecalius, Invictissimi, what is the color on the roof of a house with human skeletons and should be heard?'' Red, Yellow, Blue 26) ''Who wants nice copper?'' Mario, Colorade, Koop Kotu 27) ''What does Merlee Dry Dryost do?'' Guess, Implementation, Eat 28) ''Who hid the dry casket and the dry particles?'' Mom, Muststafs, Little Mickie 29) ''What can be done when firing Star Mass at Star Peak?'' Map, Money, Love 30) ''Who knows where to get dry cleaning?'' Colorade, Muststafs, Goverman Section 3 (Questions 31-37) 31) ''If you want to cook your Lemon Candy, should you do just Lemon?'' Stars, Cake Cake, Mushroom 32) ''Which of the following people lives in an evergreen forest?'' Mr. Trooper, Oakland, Medicine 33) ''I'm offended, yes?'' He died and died, Thief, Leave 34) ''What affects if the company's mountain can be seen?'' Love, Sponges, Bones 35) ''What kind of fruit will be given to lemons when you have a desert tree?'' Cocoa, Apple, Lime 36) ''X'jism strange man f'Baile Buffo, help the status?'' Steering wheel, You said you believe, Rippon Heath 37) ''Are items frequently used?'' Sing, Dance, Explode Section 4 (Questions 38-44 ) 38) ''What makes you like an exquisite boy?'' Kek, Fungus, Cops 39) ''Who is he and the other crew, for the horse, and will be reunited with his wife?'' Bowler, Corporate, Parakarius 40) ''Why are you trying to steal money in the desert?'' Prickle, Thief, Unusual 41) ''What is the spirit of the weather can become a star?'' The oldest, Musk, Students 42) ''Why is everyone focusing on business by email?'' Much, Me too, Banknotes 43) ''Below is the building not in Tref Frog building soon in the town now soon?'' Business, Season, Starostovsky Dom 44) ''What is the book of gourmet men?'' Gardening, Cooking, Fishing Section 5 (Questions 45-52 ) 45) ''Who am I?'' Lord Quizzby, I question this, Paul 46) ''Where can I take it?'' In town, On the way, In prison 47) ''What are the names of plants that grow and break?'' Trumpets, Sarvaxt, Sound the alarm 48) ''What color is the head of Yoshi?'' Blue, Green, Rosa 49) ''As a old man talking about the fate of Town@~*" tufts?'' Merlawn, Merloni, Merlovle 50) ''How many colors have you seen?'' Six, Eight, Ten 51) ''Can you describe the children of Sushiya?'' Way to go, Probably, Breathtaking 52) ''Unwanted plates around the house where the work is?'' Store, Center, Big family Section 6 (Questions 53-60 ) 53) ''If you lose Lee to Doo Toojo Town, which card would you like to take?'' First hundred, Second class, Third grade 54) ''Peach Color fact that the captain of the worship of God?'' Blue, Red, Pink 55)'' Who gave you a flower garden?'' Dad, Rose, Lies 56) What is a Lacester Girlfriend? Landolaki, Stop, With a doctor 57) ''How to utilize? Do they pass jatekszobahoz?'' Coming, Press the tree, Touch the switch 58) ''What is 64?'' Stripper, Music, Pop music 59) ''That, however, do not follow the Guyu?'' Sing, Unfortunately, Leave 60) ''What best describes Marc's relationship with Lewis?'' Discrete, Boyfriend, Brothers Section 7 (Questions 61-64 ) 61) ''Among those born in the valley?'' Penguins, My God, Nino 62) ''How do you do, fellow traveler?'' Seven, Eight-year old, New 63) ''What is Star Child by Princess Peach?'' Hilarity, Kitty, Belief 64) ''How many people still believe in stars?'' Five, Seven, Ten Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors Super Quiz Super 65 Quiz "Mmmm hmmm no ha! WRONG! Bad is not right! Dumbass!" The first quiz takes place in Section 1, where it is required to get to the sewers of Fort Shhwonk. It is hosted by the Quiz Thwomb, a living stone statue. Before starting the quiz, Quiz Thwomb tells Mario that he knows he is in a video game, as he knows the developer of the game, and apparently also his son Vaivoda. After three wrong answers, Mario has to fight four Bullshits. The questions are the following, the correct answer is marked in bold: Question 1: ''For what, for whom, in place?'' Choices: Stone lock, Crystal Star, Princess fishing, Stone picked Question 2: ''What is a salt seller and a Petalburg price? Total!'' Choices: 10 coins, 12 money, 16 coins, 20 medals Question 3: ''What is Petalburg?'' Choices: Kooskoos, paunchy, Mintpop, Kroop Questions 4: Where is Crystal Star? Choices: Cooking port, Hoko Saba Castle, '''Mushville, Petals '''Question 5: Can you go to rogueport meadows? Choices: Sea boat, Just time, Connect the crane, Guide book Question 6: Each of these people has their...hands? Choices: Koopa Troopas, Burst, Great boss, Hair Question 7: How many questions? Choices: Question 6, The seventh asked, The eight question, More than 64 question 66 years of Quirk Quiz "Here we go and be dead!" The second quiz takes place in Fort-X, where Mario needs to play the quiz in order to receive a required key. This time, the quiz is hosted by a robotic version of Quiz Thwomb, which appears to be a little bit broken, as his questions are even more confusing. After three wrong answers, Mario has to fight two 10 Yux. The questions are the following, the correct answer is marked in bold: Question 1: ''What are you hiding here?'' Choices: Green cards, Moneky, Green networks, Nice luck Question 2: ''Who is Petalburg´s daughter waiting patiently for cops?'' Choices: Map, Progress, Flavio, Koo Koopie Question 3: ''Goomba pictures wash your coat and peony boo. How many feet do they have? Total!'' Choices: 4 meters, 6 feet, 8 feet, Deficit Questions 4: Where was the star of a single diamond? Choices: Glitzville Sand, Cortze Boat, Contact with the abdomen, Poshley Sanctum Question 5: This is the first fighter who was at Glitzville? Choices: The prince is ours, Prince Man, Prince Marsh, Prince Matthew Question 6: Did Francesco and Frank raise Keelhaul Rogueport's confidence? Choices: Sequence, E-mail, A little, Bling Question 7: The number is this question? Choices: Card Number, Five rooms, Six digits, Number seven Category:Events Category:Book of Mario 64 Category:Stubs